Bet Bet Bet
by Cear Grishka
Summary: "La mort est là, toujours là. Elle nous fixe, elle nous nargue. Et nous on attend. On attend qu'elle vienne et quand elle ne vient pas, on devient la mort. On tue, pas souvent, juste parfois. Pas pour nous, non. Pour ceux qu'on aime. Pas uniquement pour se venger, c'est aussi parce qu'on aime ça. Et ensuite on voudrais mourir pour être puni. On est esgoïste. On est humain."
1. Préface

Bonjour ! Ceci est ce qu'on pourrait appeller le prologue de ma première fiction.

Si je poste cette fanfiction c'est pour avoir un avis. Pourriez vous laisser un review, je prend toutes les critiques du moment qu'elles sont constructives, les compliments aussi bien sûr ^^

J'espère que ça vous plaira. Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas, posez les ! Bonne Lecture ! **  
**

* * *

 **Bet Bet Bet : _Préface_**

Posons le décors.

C'est un appartement. Il n'est ni petit ni grand mais adapter à une personne seule.  
L'intérieur est peu meubler, juste le nécessaire pour vivre, pas de canapé mais un petit fauteuille même pas de télévision, juste une biblihotèque peu garnie. La cuisine n'est pas mieux, un saladier, une assieste, un set de couverts, une casserole, un micro-onde, un four, un frigo, juste ça. Dans la chambre un lit, une armoire, un bureau, pas de réveil, d'ailleurs la fenêtre est condamnée pas quelques planches.

Le loyer n'est pas très cher, étant éloigné du centre-ville.C'est un lieu modeste. Pas de grande marque, la nourriture peut-être mais celle-ci est présente en petite quantitée.

Personne ne vient jamais ici. Personne ne sait qui y vit. C'est juste un appartement comme les autres. Un appartement comme les autres où vit une femme pas comme les autres.

D'ailleurs cette femme, mis à part qu'elle ne reçoit jamais personne et qu'elle ne sort pas plus sauf si c'est nécessaire, on sait d'elle ceci : Pas grand chose.

Ce pas grand chose se résume à une chevelure nuit, pas vraiment noir mais naturelle, la même que sa mère. Ses yeux, eux ils sont Lila, un mauve vraiment très léger, ils sont magifiques, elles les tient de son père. Sa peau est pâle, pas parce qu'elle s'expose peu aux rayons solaires mais car elle a l'épiderme fragile, soit il devient rouge, soit il reste blanc, elle ne bronze pas. Jamais sa peau n'a eu cette jolie teinte brune en été. C'est dans les traits de son visage que l'on devine le pays qui l'a vue naitre, le Japon. Ces traits sont d'ailleurs marqués -par-ci par-là- de quelques rides qui n'elève rien à son charme. On lui donnerait alors la trentaine, bien qu'en réalitée, une décénie de plus serait vrai.

En ce jour, on peut la voir, marchant tranquillement dans son appartement, sa seule et unique tasse à café dans la main droite, l'autre tentant de chasser de son visage une mèche rebelle, elle se dirige vers sa chambre. Une fois dans celle-ci, elle pose sa tasse sur son bureau -vide de quelconques papiers composant habituellement cette espace- se pencha sous son lit aux draps bleu d'où elle retira un sac, elle en sortit un ordinateur portable plutôt large entièrement rouge qu'elle déposa sur le sol avant de se saisir de sa tasse. Elle se glissa sous le bureau, assise par terre, les genoux remonter, elle glissa sa tasse -après avoir bu une goute du brevage qu'elle contenait- à l'exterieur de cet espace confiné puis prit son ordinateur. Elle le coinça entre ses genoux écartés et le cala contre sa poitrine dans une position inconfortable, mais celle qu'elle adoptait toujours, pouvant rester des heures ainsi -bien qu'après, pleine de courbatures, elle regrette de se placer de cette façon.

Elle l'ouvrit, entra son mot de passe -le même depuis toujours- saisi une page "Word" et commença à écrire.

 ** _"Préface_**

 _J'ai lû dans ma vie -bien trop longue à mon goût- tout un tas de livre. Certains étaient des romans, d'autre des pièces de théâtre, j'ai donc lû beaucoup de Préface. Certaines éaient si longue que j'ai préféré les ignorés, d'autres assez courtes que je lisais avec plaisir. Il y avait celle qui me faisaient pleurer et celles qui me faisait rire. Elle donnaient le ton. A la façon dont elles étaient écrites, je pouvais deviner si l'ouvrage allait me plaire ou non._

 _Certain n'en avaient pas. Ca ne me dérangeais pas, mais aujourd'hui, alors que je m'aprête à écrire mon autobiographie, je ne sais pas quoi écrire, ni même comment l'écrire. Alors j'écris une préface à ma façon. Elle sera sans doute courte, je ne voudrais pas dévoiler une partie de mon histoire avant le premier chapitre._

 _Je n'ai personne en particuler à remercier, alors je remercie toutes ces personnes, mortes comme vivantes -pour l'instant les mortes sont plus nombreuse...-, bonnes comme mauvaises qui ont fait, font et feront partie de ma vie._

 _Je tiens à m'excuser pour toutes les promesse que je n'ai pas tenue, que je ne tiens pas et que je ne tiendrais pas au cour de ma vie._

 _Je dedie ce livre à toutes les personnes qui le liront. Les adolescente qui voudront avoir ma vie sans se rendre compte que la leur est bien meilleure. Les femmes qui essairont de fuir leurs maris dans mes mots. Et toutes les autres personnes qui auront pitié de moi._

 _J'aimerais dire avant toute chose, que ma vie s'est déroulée ainsi car je l'ai choisie._

 _Chacuns de mes choix m'ont amenés à en faire d'autres, ces choix m'ont poussés à faire certaines choses, ces choses m'ont fait réfléchir sur d'autres, ce qui m'a fait faire des choix. C'est un cercle vicieux. Mais je ne regrette rien. Je pense que personne ne nait avec une destinée toute tracée, le fait que dans la vie nous avons à faire des choix en est une preuve._

 _Ma vie en fait n'a été qu'un grand et stupide paris, en constante irégularité. C'est pour cela que j'ai nomée cette autobiographie_ _Bet Bet Bet*._

 _Je suis une inconnue aux yeux du monde, mon prénom est Hinata signifiant "Endroit ensoleillé" assez ironique lorsque l'on sait que dans ma vie, à chaque endoit où je passe, le soleil semble disparaitre. Ne vous attendez pas à une jolie petite histoire. Je vous l'ai dit, le soleil me fuit. Le droit d'être heureuse aussi. Mais peut-être avez-vous entendu parler de moi en tant que Sunshine ?_

J _e vous souhaite bonne lecture, après tout vous avez payer ce livre."_

Dessous se trouvait un récapitulatif des chapitres de sa vie, vie qu'elle avait vécue comme des paris. Elle les a tous perdu.

 **Sommaire :**

 **FIRST BET** ... Be Was/Were Been

PART 1 : HYÛGA Neji

PART 2 : UZUMAKI Naruto

PART 3 : Maman

PART 4 : INUZUKA Kiba

PART 5 : NARA Shikamaru

PART 6 : YAMANAKA Ino

 **Conclusion** : Ca approche.

 **SECOND BET** ...Choose Chose Chosen

PART 1 : HARUNO Sakura

PART 2 : SABAKU No Temari

PART 3 : SABAKU No Kankuro

PART 4 : SABAKU No Gaara

PART 5 : Tenten

PART 6 : Papa

 **Conclusion** : Ca brûle.

 **THIRD BET**...Deal Dealt Dealt

PART 1 : UCHIWA Itachi

PART 2 : Saï

PART 3 : UCHIWA Sasuke

PART 4 : Kabuto

PART 5 : Tsunade

PART 6 : Deidara

 **Conclusion** : Ca fait mal.

 **LAST BET** ...Become Became Become

PART 1 : Dépression

PART 2 : Peur

PART 3 : Vide

PART 4 : Etoile

PART 5 : HYÛGA Neji

PART 6 : HYÛGA Hinata

 **Conclusion** : Le soleil a chassé les nuages.

* * *

*Bet - bet - bet - parier; [verbe irégulier] Base verbale - prétérit - participe passé - traduction.

Comme je l'ai dit plus haut c'est la première fanfiction que je dévoile ! J'espère ne pas avoir fait un masacre ... Si ça vous a plu n'hésitez pas à me le dire !

Bonne journée ^^


	2. FIRST BET

Voici mon premier chapitre !

* * *

Hinata allongea ses jambes et posa sur ses genoux son ordinateur. Elle reprit une gorgée de son café desormais froid. Baladant son regard sur la porte de sa chambre entrouverte sur laquelle elle avait vu, elle chercha comment commencer ce chapitre. Elle voulait faire quatre chapitre, elle en était sûre, c'était ainsi que a vie s'était dérouler, en quatre grand chapitres, on pourait les nommés ainsi : Enfance - Adolescence - Jeunesse - Maturité. Mais c'était trop simple à son goût, pas assez personnel, chacun de ces chapitres était un pari pour elle. Elle nota Alors FIRST BET, son enfance. Elle se demanda alors si quatre très long chapitre était à faire où si elle ne ferait pas mieux de les découpés en plusieurs parties. Elle opta pour la deuxième solution.

Elle craqua ses doigts et son cou, se massa le bas du dos en s'excusant au près de ses coudes qu'elle cogna contre les parois du bureau et recommença à écrire.

 _"_ **FIRST BET : Be Was/Were Been**

 **PART 1** _ **: HYÛGA Neji**_

 _Ma vie a été une suite de pari. Le premier a été une simple question qui a bercée mon enfance, ce pari a été le premier chapitre de ma vie : Être._

 _Mais pourquoi ? On m'a un jour dit que pour être heureux il fallait faire des sacrifices, que c'est ce qui nous fait le plus mal qui est le meilleur pour nous. Mais au nom de quoi ? Qui a dit qu'il fallait verser des larmes pour être heureux ? Et de quelle façon "être" tout simplement. Le fait d'exister ne nous fait pas vivre, si nous ne vivons pas, nous ne sommes pas. Alors comment "être" ? J'ai parié que je pourrais être. J'ai perdu ce pari. Et tout ceux qui ont suivi._

 _Je ne dirais pas que ma vie est triste. Je l'ai vécue en perdant ces paris que je faisais, quand j'y réfléchie, je l'aime bien ma vie. Je ne l'échangerais pour rien au monde, et si je devais tout recommencer, je ne changerais rien, je voudrais revivre chaques instants pour m'en souvenir éternellement._

 _Je vous laisse donc lire ce chapitre de ma vie. First Bet, mon enfance._

 _Le seul moment dans ma vie où j'ai été en tant que Hinata Hyûga._

 _La première partie de ce chapitre est celle qui m'a sauvée la vie : Neji Hyûga. Celui qui a fait que tout a commencé._

 _Commençons donc. Je vis le jour un beau soir de décembre, le trois plus précisement, le temps n'était pas vraiment mauvais, il ne neigeait pas encore mais le vent soufflait fort, mon père aimait raconté tous les ans lors de mes anniversaires -jusqu'à celui de mes sept ans- qu'il n'arrivait pas à conduire en ligne droite pour se rendre à l'hopitâl, ma mère venait de perdre les eaux et il ne pouvait pas rouler à plus de trente-cinq kilomètre-heure, autant dire qu'il a vu sa vie défiler devant ses yeux une bonne dixaine de fois à chaque "Stop" rencontrer. Je disais donc que ce soir était beau, un ciel sans étoiles -la pollution nous empêchant de les voir- une demi-lune bien claire, aucun nuage, c'était une belle nuit, ou alors est-ce moi qui ne suis pas objective ? J'ai toujours aimer la nuit, c'était mon refuge à moi, la lune ma seule amie, celle à qui je confiais tous mes secrets..._

 _Ma naissance faisait déjà l'objet de tous les paris. A quelle heure allais-je naitre ? Mes parents n'étaient d'accord, mon père disait minuit, ma mère elle souhaitait simplement m'expulser au plus vite -ce sont ses mots- mais agacée par mon père elle avait répondue deux heure du matin. Mon oncle lui pariait pour l'heure qui suivit l'arrivée de ma mère au urgences, c'est-à-dire vingt-trois heures. C'est lui qui était le plus proche car effectivement, à vingt-trois heures seize minutes, je poussais mes premiers cris._

 _J'ai appris lors de mes six ans, que l'heure de ma naissance n'était pas le premier pari fait sur mon existance, le premier était un pile ou face, en effet, mes parents étaient plutôt jeunes et ignorants, ma mère dû abandonné ses études pour m'élever mon père voulu finir les siennes au plus vite pour pouvoir subvenir à nos besoin, chacun d'eux ayatn perdu leurs parents et ceux-ci n'étant pas riches, ils avaient hérité de leurs dettes. Donc si j'ai eu le droit d'exister, c'est uniquement parce que le jour où ma mère apprit sa grossesse, la pièce que mon père lança tomba sur "face", ils devaient me garder._

 _Quelques années plus tard, mon père fit fortune en se lançant dans une affaires que tout le monde lui déconseiller, le textile. Plus de dettes, une belle et grand maison et beaucoup d'ennemi, voilà ce que cela nous avait apporté._

 _Je vais passer les quatre premières années de ma vie, comme n'importe quel être humain, je n'ai que de vagues souvenirs de cette époque. Le cerveaux humain dans toutes sa complexitée est comme une VHS, il faut effacer certaines bandes pour en enregistrer de nouvelles, nous nous souvenons donc pas de nos quatre premières années de vie, parfois j'ai quelques flashs de mon second anniversaire, mais je doute que ce soit la réalité, sans doute est-ce une partie de souvenir que j'ai fabriquer suite à un récit de mes parents._

 _Et la vie dans toute sa bontée ne m'a laisser que trois années pour me souvenir de mes parents._

 _Je n'ai que quelques souvenirs d'eux, la grande gentilesse de ma mère, son doux sourire, je ne me souviens plus du son de sa voix ni même de ses yeux, par contre je me souviens de ceux de mon père, sans doute parce que je porte les mêmes, je le décrirais comme... autoritaire, mais c'est surement ce que tout enfant pense de son père étant donné que sa mission est de nous faire éviter toute mise en danger._

 _J'ai eu une petite soeur, j'avais cinq ans je crois. Je me souviens de son prénom, Hanabi, peut-être est-elle morte, peut-être vit-elle toujours, et pouquoi pas, peut-être qu'un jour elle lira ce livre, si c'est le cas, je voudrais qu'elle sache que j'aurais voulu mieux la connaitre._

 _Enuite il y a Neji. Neji... Je ne saurais quoi dire de lui, mon esprit à déformé tout ce que je savais de lui lorsqu'il était vivant._

 _Sa mère -ma tante- est morte en lui donnant la vie, un an avant que je vienne au monde, il a vécu deux ans avec son père -mon oncle, le frère de mon père- celui-ci mourru dans un tragique accident de la route, c'est alors à mes parents qu'est revenue la garde. On s'entendait bien tout les deux, sa chmabre était en face de la mienne. Il avait le don de me fère rire, il ne faisait rien de drôle, c'était juste son attitude qui était drôle, tantôt timide, tantôt taquin et je l'ai dit plus tôt, il m'a sauvé la vie._

 _C'est son courage qui a influencer chacun de mes choix._

 _Au Japon, Tokyo plus précisement -la ville où je vivais avec mes parents et mon cousins- un tueur commença à sévir. Mes parents ne s'inquiétaient pas, ce genre de chose n'arrive qu'aux autres._

 _Ils avaient oublier que les autres, c'est nous._

 _Nous avions -avec Neji- jouer toute l'après midi dans le grand jardin, le parterre de fleur de ma mère devenait de la lave, la balançoire une fusée, et la table de jardin un bateau. Nous étions des enfants s'amusants simplement. La nourrice nous surveillait de loin en tentant d'occupé ma petite soeur qui -je pense mais les souvenirs sont flou- venait de fêter ses deux._

 _Tard dans la soirée, mes parents rentrèrent, ils s'étaient rendu au restaurant -je ne sais plus pour quelle raison, sans doute un galat- ils étaient venu me dire bonne nuit, je ne dormais pas, à chaque fois qu'ils sortaient, j'attendais leur retour pour pouvoir me coucher sereine. Ce soir là, ce qui m'a réveiller fut ma soeur. Elle secouait mon bras, elle m'avait ensuite conduit dans le couloir en me disant que notre mère refusait de se réveillée. Lorsque je lui dit qu'elle devait être fatiguée elle m'apprit qu'il y avait homme étrange dans sa chambre et que c'est pour ça qu'elle voulait réveillé notre mère. C'est lorsque j'allais entrer dans la chambre de ma petite soeur pour vérifier ses dires que mon cousin me tira par le bras jusque dans la salle de bain et faisant signe à Hanabi de le suivre._

 _Il nous fit nous allongés dans la baignoire en nous demandant de garder le silence et de ne sortir sous aucun prétexte. Puis il partit, éteignant la lumière, fermant la porte._

 _J'avais entendu le grésillement du téléphone, un cri, des sireines._

 _Ma soeur pleurait parce qu'elle avait peur._

 _Puis je ne me souviens plus de rien, rien sauf le cadavre de Neji, ses grands yeux blanc ouvert fixant le vide, ses bras comme desarticulés, ses entrailles, répendus sur le sol, ses jambes quelques mètres plus loin, cette marre de sang dans laquelle j'ai marcher._

 _Et le cris d'horreur que j'ai poussé._

 _Les larmes que j'ai verser._

 _Comment pouvais-je être heureuse après un tel sacrifice ?_

 _Comment pourrais-je vivre sans me souvenir de ce regard que la vie avait desertée ?_

 _Ils m'avaient pourtant bien dit -les policiers- que je ne devais pas regarder. Mais j'ai regarder._

 _Ensuite j'ai compris que si ma mère ne se réveillait pas pour ma soeur ce n'était par fatigue. Non. Elle était morte elle aussi. Tout comme mon père._

 _Ce jour marqua un tournant dans ma vie. J'ai fait un pari ensuite, pari qui m'a sauver la vie._

 _Ce pari je l'ai fait avec Neji, son fantome -qui ne m'a jamais quitter._

 _"Je te pari tout ce que tu veux que tu es capable d'être à nouveau heureuse."_

 _J'ai donc essayer d'"être" pour pouvoir rajouter "heureuse"._

 _Premier pari. Premier chapitre de ma vie. La partie la plus importante : Neji Hyûga ou comment perdre en jouant contre un mort. Comique n'est-ce pas ?"_

* * *

*Be - Was/Were - Been - Être ; [Verbe irégulier] Base verbale - prétérit - participe passé - traduction.

Donc voici le premier chapitre. Vous a t-il plu ? Déplu ? Donnez votre avis ! Un petit une review serait la bienvenue.

Je prend toutes critiques du moment qu'elles sont constructives, les compliments aussi bien sûr !  
J'espère que ça vous a plu, si vous avez des questions posez-les.

Chloemanga: Comme tu peux le voir c'est en fait une fic qui fera sans doute une trentaine de chapitres, et oui c'est un UA, je n'ai pas pensé à le préciser... Il faut savoir que tout ce que je décris a ou aura son importance dans l'histoire -toute petite mais bon...- c'est beaucoup de blabla pour pas grand chose je sais mais je ne sais pas comment faire sinon, par contre je vais essayer de mieux décrire. Il est normal que tu ne comprenne pas pour l'instant c'est un peu fouilli, ce chapitre devrait commencer par t'éclairé un peu ! Ne t'inquiète pas, ta critique m'aide à avancer. Merci ! (J'ai choisie Hinata comme personnage principale car c'est mon personnage préféré dans Naruto et qu'elle était celle qui collait le mieux, elle sera vraiment OOC et j'espère ne pas te faire encore moins aimer Hinata, tu n'es d'ailleurs pas la première à m'avouer ne pas l'apprécier)


	3. UZUMAKI Naruto

_**"Le déni est un mécanisme psychologique où la personne réagit comme si sa pensée était toute puissante et qu'il suffisait de refuser la pensée d'une chose pour que cette chose n'existe pas."**_

Finissant son café -non sans une grimace- Hinata sortie de sous son bureau. Elle posa son ordinateur sur son lit et se dirigea vers le salon. Toutes les fenêtres étaient toujours fermées, ainsi que les volets. Elle en ouvrit un, celui près de la porte d'entrée, le plus petit. Son regard tomba sur la ville. Elle n'aimait pas Paris -trop de monde, sans doute, pour elle qui est ochlophobe et anthropophobe-, mais ici elle était en sécuritée. Elle se sentait en sécuritée.

Elle fixa ensuite le ciel. Orange. Comme souvent. Elle l'aimait bien, le ciel orange. Il était plus beau que le bleu, il avait l'air plus réel. Plus joyeux.

Elle retourna dans sa chambre après s'être servie un thé et prit un paquet de gateau. Elle retrouva son ordinateur et recommença à écrire.

" ** _FIRST BET : Be Was/Were Been_**

 ** _Part 2 : UZUMAKI Naruto_**

 _Ma quête à l'existence était un pretexte pour rester en vie. Je m'en rend compte avec le recul et les années -les rides surtout. Après tout, nous ne vivons que dans l'objectif de réaliser nos rêves, d'atteindre nos buts. Je n'en avais pas, moi. Je n'avais donc pas de raisons de naitre, pas de raisons de vivre. Pas de raisons de ne pas mourir ce soir là; pas de raison de ne pas me donner la mort. Alors inconsciement -et par l'intermédiaire d'un mort, évidement, poussons le ridicule mon existence à son paroxysme- je m'étais fixer pour but de découvrir une raison d'exister de manière positive.  
C'était la recherche du devenir. C'était vouloir être. _  
_Je devais continuer de vivre._

 _Je devais être._

 _Je ne me souviens pas de grand chose suite aux évènements qui m'ont pris mes parents. Parfois, je rêve de visages, d'uniformes, des policiers sans doute. Mais c'est tout._

 _On pourrait dire que j'ai vecu dans un rêves les jours, semaines, et même mois après la tragedie. Je pense que c'est ainsi que je l'ai ressenti. Je voyais le ciel d'une autre couleur, il n'était plus bleu, seulement orange, tout le temps, et ça a durer de longues années. Encore maintenant, dans mes phases de panique, il perd son bleu pour laisser place à cette couleur criarde et vieille -que j'aprécie pourtant. Même mes rêves sont entièrement en orange et vert. C'est comme ça. Je suppose que c'est un traumatisme qui ne s'éfacera pas, jamais. J'ai tellement de troubles psychologique que j'ai développés avec le temps que j'en perd le compte. Mais j'ai appris à vivre avec et je trouve même cela normal étant donner que j'ai grandi ainsi, ce que moi je trouve étrange, c'est que le reste du monde voit un ciel bleu._

 _Le temps fait qu'on oubli pourquoi on a peur.  
Et si le temps n'efface pas nos peurs, on tombe dans le déni.  
C'est peut-être dangereux, vu sous certains angles, mais c'est sans doute préférable à la peur.  
_

 _C'est toute une manière de vivre que j'ai appris avec le temps, je n'ai rien fait comme les autres et souvent je me demande ce que ça fait, d'avoir une enfance normale, où notre seule inquiétude est de ne pas avoir de bonbon au goûter, une adolescence normale où la seule chose que l'on cherche est un petit-ami, un travail normal, où on a des horaires à respecter. Je n'ai jamais connu tout ça, ni même la chaleur rassurante d'un foyer, la seule que j'ai eu est celle que j'ai oublier avec le temps, avec la mort de ma famille._

 _Avec la mort de mon_ _insouciance._

 _Mais il restait Neji. Même mort. C'était étrange au début -et ça je m'en souviendrais toujours. J'avais vu son cadavre, j'avais conscience qu'il était mort, je le savais, c'était une certitude, et pourtant, il était là, toujours avec moi, à mes cotés dans n'importes quels moments._

 _Certaines personnes développent un sixième sens, une sorte d'instinct, comme celui qu'ont les mères. Moi j'ai développé Neji. Son fantôme. Je ne nie pas ma folie, je savais, j'étais même une des seules à me croire folle, le fait que je vois un ciel orange et mon cousin mort en était des preuves. C'est Neji, qui m'a dit qu'il ne fallait pas que je le dise, alors je n'ai rien dit, j'ai garder ça secret, c'était un instinct de survie comme un autre. Je ne voulais pas qu'on m'enferme._

 _Et si on ne m'enfermait pas, je n'avais plus de maison. Plus aucun membre de ma famille n'était vivant, la celulle de protection dans laquelle j'avais été placée avec ma soeur pendant l'enquête ne pouvais pas m'acueillir plus longtemps encore, ils avaient arrêter le tueur._

 _J'avais sept ans et absolument rien. J'ai été placée en orphelinat._

 _Kyoto au Japon. Dans un petit quartier se dressait, minuscule, Konoha. Un orphelinat. Sans ma soeur évidement, et aujourd'hui même je ne saurais dire pourquoi._

 _Mais c'est là-bas que j'ai rencontrer Naruto Uzumaki._

 _Quand je suis arrivée à Konoha, j'ai été prise en charge par Anko, la directrice, Neji me criait de ne pas lui faire confiance. Je ne lui ai pas fait confiance, je l'ai même mordue une fois -la punition qui suivit me dissuada de recommencer. Ensuite ce fut au tour de Kakashi -que je n'ai pas mordu. C'était un professeur, il venait tout les jours nous donner des cours, il était gentil, je l'aimais bien. Je ne me souviens de personne d'autre du personnel mais les enfants qui s'y trouvaient était assez peu nombreux pour que je daigne me souvenir de leurs prénoms, j'ai oublié leurs visage par contre, à tous. Sauf Naruto._

 _J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à m'adapter. Je restais dans mon coin, je crois que j'avais peur -je me rend compte maintenant que j'avais déjà commencer à développer ma phobie social. J'ai commencé à me renfermer sur moi-même, personne ne m'adressait la parole, de toute façon, que je sois là ou pas ne changeait rien -la vie continuait son sinistre court. J'était la dernière arrivée, et je serais la dernière à arriver -même si, ça, personne ne le savait encore._

 _A773_

 _J'avais même un numéro d'imatriculation. Comme en prison. Ou à l'abatoire. Au final, c'est ce que nous étions tous, destiner à finir en pâté ou en pallaisson pour le reste du monde, ceux qui se fichent d'orphelins comme nous. Je n'étais même pas la plus vieille et je savais déjà que jamais personne ne viendrait pour nous. Mais j'espérais réussir à croire que si. Neji trouvait ça stupide -autant qu'il le puisse, il était simplement une illusion, une forme que je donnais à mes réflexions les plus logiques, celles que je refusait d'écouter de mon grès, sauf si c'était Neji qui les formulait._

 _Naruto ne pensait pas ça lui. Naruto gardait le sourire. Il était un symbole d'espoir, et, stupidement, je me suis acrochée à cet espoir. Je ne lui avait même pas adresser la parole, je l'entendait juste parler, rire, raconter, vivre avec les autres. Et j'étais attentive à chacuns de ses gestes, j'étais comme obsedée par la moindre de ses manières. Il était un peu un dieu, non, un soleil sur qui je veillais. Un soleil qui brillait tellement fort que j'étais obligée de plisser les yeux pour pouvoir continuer de le regarder. J'ai appris qu'il était ici depuis sa naissance. Huit longues années enfermé entre ces murs. J'admirais ça. J'ai appris qu'il avait de grandes ambitions, le genres de rêves qu'il ne pourrait jamais réalisés en restant ici, il le savait, mais il affirmer pouvoir réussir. Je le croyais. J'ai appris que sa couleur préférée était le orange. Je me sentais moins seule, c'était la mienne aussi._

 _Mais surtout, il m'a demander mon prénom -car il est bien le seul que j'avais laisser s'approcher au grand dam de Neji qui me voyait devenir rouge comme une tomate, tremblante comme une feuille et begayante comme un disque rayés. Il est venu vers moi, m'a parler, m'a sourit. Il m'a dit qu'il allait s'enfuir. Partir loin. Je voulais partir loin avec lui -car ça me semblait absolument logique et que son plan d'évasion avait l'air vraiment bien monté, ce qui, en réalité, n'était pas le cas. Il m'a demander mon prénom. Je lui ai répondu. Il a dit qu'il était joli, qu'il m'allait bien._

 _Ca fait presque quarante ans mais je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier._

 _Et ses mots. "T'es cap de venir avec moi ?" Il parlait de sa fuite. Et comme je n'attendais que cette question, j'avais begayer un 'Oui' -j'étais timide avant de rencontrer Maman, après je suis devenue a_ _nthropophobe mais elle m'a appris à gérer mes émotions et mes peurs- parce que je m'en sentais capable sur le moment ! Parce que j'étais sûre d'y arriver avec lui, après tout, qui voudrait rester dans cet orphelinat ? C'était plus une prison qu'autre chose et les conditions de vie étaient vraiment mavaises, de ce que je me souviens. Tromper la vigilance de Anko aurait été simple, ça n'aurait pas été la première fois qu'un enfant s'enfuit de Konoha -ça aurait même été une charge en moins pour eux. J'avais confiance, même si j'entendais les réprimandes de Neji, je voulais partir. Avec Naruto._

 _Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. J'ai paniquer le moment venu -et j'en remercie encore aujourd'hui mes troubles psychologique. Je ne pouvais plus bouger, je ne sentais plus mon corps. Jétais restée devant lui, il me parlait, je n'entendais pas. Nous étions dix au final, à avoir accepter sa proposition -défi, que je n'ai en quelques sortes pas pu relevé, c'est un nouveau pari que j'ai perdu, même si c'est assez implicite- de Naruto. Mais ils étaient neuf, à avoir franchi la porte._

 _Alors j'étais persuadée de rester jusqu'à ma majorité._

 _Puis j'ai eu neuf ans._

 _C'est à neuf ans qu'on prend réellement conscience du monde qui nous entour, c'est à neuf ans que le voile d'insouciance qui recouvre l'enfance s'envole pour laisser place à des reflexions plus poussées. Je crois que j'ai eu neuf ans un peu trop tard._

 _C'est assez drôle quand j'y pense. Ils étaient neuf à être partis, et j'avais neuf ans quand je me suis redue compte qu'ils étaient stupides._

 _Stupides parce que neuf enfants contre le monde, qui gagne ? Le monde évidement, ce ne sont pas neuf gosses mal instruits et sans un sous qui allaient réussir dans la vie. Qui allaient lui survivre. J'avais même penser qu'ils étaient peut-être heureux, qu'ils menaient tous une belle vie loin de Konoha -idiot n'est-ce pas ?- puis à neuf ans je me suis rendue compte que j'étais vraiment stupide d'avoir pu croire ça. Neji m'avait prévenu._

 _C'est lui aussi qui m'avait prévenu le soir de l'incendie._

 _Je n'ai jamais sû si c'était la malchance qui me poursuivait ou si c'était moi qui apportait la malchance. Aujourd'hui encore je me pose cette question. J'attend une réponse. De qui ? Bonne question, de Neji peut-être, car c'est maintenant qu'il n'est plus là que je me rend compte que sans lui, je ne suis rien. Ca aussi c'est idiot, Neji était juste le fruit de mon imagination, si sans lui je ne suis rien, c'est que c'est sans moi que je ne suis rien. C'est que je ne suis rien._

 _Je rêvais de Naruto, le soir de l'incendie. Comme souvent en réalité. Je l'imaginait toujours heureux, je ne voyais que son sourire, sans doute que c'est comme ça que je voulais qu'il soit -j'apprendrais plus tard, grâce à Shikamaru, qu'il n'était pas heureux mais dans un tiroir en fac de médecine- et malgré toutes les inquiétudes que je pouvais avoir, je me bornais à croire qu'il s'en sortait._

 _Ca avait été une journée comme les autres, on ne vivait pas forcément mal, on avait un lit -pas confortable-, des vêtements -peu, vraiment peu-, de quoi se nourrir -rationner-, des cours -des notions inutiles que l'on nous enseigne en première année. Mais on (sur)vivait. Et c'était un soir comme les autres, vingt deux heures, tout le monde dormait._

 _Et Neji m'avait réveillé. Il m'avait dit de sortir, de partir, de m'éloigner._

 _Je dormais encore à moitier, c'est poussée par mon instinct -Neji entre autre- que je faisais ce qu'il m'avait demandé. Je ne paniquer pas, j'étais trop fatiguée._

 _Cette nuit là, une fois dehors sous les étoiles dans le froid avec Neji et alors que j'étais pieds nus, j'ai pensé à Naruto._

 _Le ciel était orange._

 _Et ce n'était pourtant pas un nouveau tour de mon esprit tordu."_

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !

Jiuunokuon: Merci pour ta review ! Je fais de mon mieux pour les fautes, désolée si il y en a encore dans ce chapitre.


End file.
